


Chicken Walker

by Derbil_McDillet



Category: Lost, Tales from the Loop (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet
Summary: Hurley has a particularly bizarre mechanical encounter while alone on the beach.
Kudos: 4





	Chicken Walker

The sun beat down on Hurley as he walked along an isolated stretch of beach. He knew it was risky because of the mysterious others, mysterious smoke monster, and well just about everything else you could stick the word ‘mysterious’ in front of.

But sometimes you just needed a break from all the crazy drama that could erupt at the Flight 815 survivors camp and today was no different. Jack and Sawyer were having another weird feud over Kate and frankly Hurley was so over that particular dilemma. So hence why he was alone on this stretch of beach.

It was around noon and he figured he should he’d back to help with dinner prep. He was thinking about how to best utilize the bore meat Locke had brought in that morning when he heard heavy footsteps from the tree canopy.

Panic turned to confusion when Hurley noticed the footsteps where a bit too big to be a person and they was as a distinct mechanical whir to them. Just than the brush split open and It appeared.

Said It was a robot that must have been a good ten feet tall. It’s body seemed to be a large mechanical head with two round camera ‘eyes’ and some sort of disks on the sides of its head that where presumably for hearing perched atop the long legs Hurley had heard a second ago. There was also an unmistakable octagon logo on the center of it’s ‘face’ that the survivors had come to know as the logo of the ever cryptic DHARMA Initiative.

Hurley was frozen in place, mouth agape. When he finally found the words they came spilling out, “OK OK that’s it this is ridiculous! I’ve seen plenty of crazy stuff on this Island but Imperial Chicken Walkers running around is just too much! Go back to Endor where you belong!”, Hurley recovered a bit, “Ok I’m sorry dude that was a bit much, you’re actually a pretty neat looking machine.”

The Robot to it’s credit didn’t react to this outburst one way or another. It just stared at Hurley with it’s camera eyes. Camera eyes that had an unnerving intelligence in them Hurley noted.

Before he could say anything else. The Imperial-DHARMA bot turned around and darted back into the underbrush from which it came. Hurley could hear those mechanical footsteps getting more distant until finally they disappeared and all that remained was the sounds of waves crashing and tropical birds chirping.

Not sure what else to do Hurley turned back to go back the way he came as well. As he strolled back to camp he was actually starting to get excited, “This is gonna be an awesome story to tell at dinner, let’s see Jack, Kate, and Sawyer top meeting a robot!”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of connecting the DHARMA Initiative with the Loop.


End file.
